Something New
by teamjasper
Summary: What happens when Bella decides they all need to try something new so they wont be so bored? Rose manager at Goodwill and Jasper doing construction? that can only end badly.
1. The Plan

SOMETHING NEW

THE PLAN

"Oh Alice!" I hollered even though I know she would have heard me if I whispered. Summer, ah I hate it. As a human I loved it, soaking in the sun, going to the beach. But as a vampire its my least favorite season. Even in the little towns we live in it seems like the sun is always shinning. We are always stuck inside and trust me it gets boring only going outside at night, like a true vampire. So I came up with an idea to make our days less boring.

"What Bella? I know your planning something but I don't know what, and I actually think I'm scared because of that look on your face." Alice said as she came down the stairs, it seems like she can't see anything that has to do with my future. Carilsle thinks its because my future was so uncertain while I was human but we don't really know why. I do know that its fun to mess with alice though because no matter what I plan, she will never see. Which brings us back to my plan. This should be fun.

"So Alice, I was thinking…" I was trying to drag this out because theres no telling how this would go.

"Bella! Spit it out, I cant see anything!" man she was getting mad.

"I was thinking that since we are all so bored that we could all try something new, something we would never do." I said in vampire speed but I know she caught it all. She looked stunned and once everything processed her eyes opened wide and she started jumping up and down.

"O o o I know, Edward, Rose, Em, and Jazz get down here now!" well if shes excited this might not end so bad.

Once everyone was down we started to figure out what we were going to do. Each person had to do something different and on different days so the others can watch and possibly laugh. It ended with me being in a rock band, like I would sing in public by choice. Edward being an actor for a sitcom, that should be good. Alice being a therapist, which is going to be hard being as she doesn't exactly feel pain and will probly end up hurting someone's feelings o well. Rose is the best, she's going to be a manager at a Goodwill, she is going to die without real fashion. Jasper is working construction, he is so not the construction type and how is he going to know whats heavy and whats not. And Emmett o man, hes going to own a pet store. Hopefully he wont kill any animals, can you picture Emmett and a little kitten. This is going to be one crazy summer.

**A/N: okay so they pull some strings and use some of their money to get the positions they need. R&R let me know what you think.**

**Much love,**

**Teamjasper**

SOMETHING NEW

VEGAS


	2. The Games Begin

SOMETHING NEW

THE GAMES BEGIN

Since apparently everyone agreed to do this but no one was happy I got volunteered to go first since it was my idea. Most were pretty mad about their jobs but I think I realized that everyone else's sucked so they get to laugh at each other.

"Hey what if we made this more interesting?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room. Hum I wonder what he's thinking.

"Okay but um Emmett why are u holding a feather in your hand?" strange.

"Huh, oh well um well I'm trying to practice being careful so I can have live animals at the end of the week." He laughed "Andthinking we could envolve a little bet, what you think?" by this time everyone else was in the living room with us. Alice jumps up, "Yeah, lets make a bet. But what are the stakes?"

"I was thinking that whoever wins gets the losers to do whatever they want for 24 hours. They can get each person to do separate things or they can get them to do it at a group."

"Okay, but what is considered losing?" this could be complicated.

Alice came up with an idea, "How about whoever gets fired loses, o and if you quit you lose too." Great there goes my plan. O well it might be fun. "So Bella, you ready for tonight's big concert?"

"Uh honestly, No not at all but I guess I don't have a choice."

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CONCERT

I was waiting backstage, man I can't believe I'm doing this. If a vampire could die from an anxiety attack I would have already. I know it seems pointless to be so nervous because I know I'll sing well, every vampire can, but I hate doing public things. Which is probably why Rose thought it would be a good idea that this is my 'job'. Yeah right, its so they can laugh, o well, me and Rose are a lot closer than we use to be so I guess it'll be okay. Plus I get to laugh at her, can you imagine her in Goodwill, I think I'm going to make her go next. At that thought I heard them call the name of my band to go on. The song we were going to be singing was okay but I still don't want to do this. As I walked on the stage the whistles and cat calls were ridiculous. I look down and realized why, I forgot what Alice put me in. I was in a green tube top but it had a ribbon from the top center that went around my neck and a black mini skirt with green heels. Yeah it looked good, but I don't know why I agreed to wear this, its just going to make the night worst. The music started up and I began to sing

_I am unwritten, cant read my mind, Im undefinded._

_Im just beginning the plans in my head, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, _

_let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find, _

_reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it, _

_release you in ambitions, feel the rain on your skin, _

_no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, _

_no one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips,_

_put yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, _

_today is where your book begins the rest is still unwritten_

I have to say, I was getting into it, I thought it was a good song for our circumstances, and since Edward can't read my mind I thought it would be fun to poke fun at him. As I was walking around the stage, singing to the crowd I spotted the rest of my family. I had to try extremely hard not to laugh, they were the only people actually standing still and not dancing or jumping up and down. They were just staring at me with jaws dropped. I winked at them and continued. Well it looks like I wont be losing this bet anytime soon. I wonder if we could alter the rules to have a little more fun. O well lets get through week 1 first. As the song ended I bowed and walked off stage where my family was already waiting.

"BELLA!"

"OMG I didn't think you would do that!"

"You were awesome."

"Dang I'm gonna lose this bet."

"Man can we leave, its getting kinda hard."

They all screamed at the same time, well actually Jasper just said the last one, but we headed out. I was waiting for Edward to say something but he didn't. He would just look at me open mouthed then look away and shake his head. Hum, I wonder what he's thinking. O well, I'll find out when we get home.

When we got home, we all crashed on the couches. I was waiting for the questions, but they just stared. Wow this is getting awkward. I guess I'll pick who goes next.

"O Jasper, dearest brother of mine."

"No Bella, whatever you want no." Jasper laughed, we have gotten extremely close since I was changed. He's my favorite brother but I would never tell Em that, I think it would crush that big teddy bear. Ignoring what Jasper said, I just continued.

"So Jazz I was thinking you would go next. I got you a job already lined up. Your going to be working on the construction of a hotel."

"Where?" was all he asked in a flat tone. I think it'll be fun.

"O um, well…uh…wearegoingtovegas!" I said in vamp speed so hopefully Alice didn't catch it. But of course she did because she started screaming and jumping up and down. I looked at Edward and he just nodded. Even though he couldn't read my mind, it seemed like he always knew what I wanted. With that we ran up the stairs to let Jazz deal with Alice's hyperness.

"Bella." He looked like he was hurt. "You did great, better than great, but do you know how hard it is to listen to all those human's thoughts about how hot you looked. Though I thought hot was kind of a rude word, beautiful is more of what I was thinking." Just as we were about to kiss Alice bounded through the door and dragged me to her room so we could start packing.


End file.
